


5 times Captain America Summoned the Eagles and 1 Time He Didn't

by IAmTheAvengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Gen, Patriotism, Thor has no indoor voice, captain america can summon the eagles, laughs, shouty thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, it seems, Captain America gained the ability to summon the eagles. Not any eagles, not just American eagles but The Eagles. As in, the ones that rescued Frodo and Sam from Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Captain America Summoned the Eagles and 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about crossovers and thought of this. She told me to write it so I did :)
> 
> Unbeta'd because it's late and I want to post it. May get it beta'd at some point it although I may not...

At some point, it seems, Captain America gained the ability to summon the eagles. Not any eagles, not just American eagles but The Eagles. As in, the ones that rescued Frodo and Sam from Mordor. The first time was as some of the Avengers battled some aliens that had somehow escaped after the Battle of New York and were terrorising some villages in rural Pennsylvania.

It was a standard mission with Captain America leading Iron Man, Black Widow and the Hulk into battle against the enemy (Hawkeye had a weekend off with the family and Thor was babysitting Loki). The Avengers were suddenly surrounded in the middle of a clearing with their backs to each other.  
“Cap, you’re in charge,” started Tony from where he hovered a few metres above their heads. “What’s your call?”  
“Don’t worry,” came the reply. And with that he lifted his hands to the sky and cried, “I summon you, the eagles of Manwë in the name of freedom!”  
From the East flew four giant eagles who promptly evened the playing field before flying into the sunset. “What the f-?” started Tony but was swiftly interrupted by the sound of patriotism.  
“Language.”  
“Since when can you summon giant, freaking-”  
“I said, language.”  
“-eagles!”  
Captain America shrugged. “Just one of those things, I guess,” and started the walk back to the quinjet.  
“Just one of those things, he says,” muttered Tony.  
“Maybe it’s a matter of patriotism,” pointed out Natasha. “After all, if anyone deserves giant eagles, it’s Captain America.”  
“I want giant eagles.”  
“Not patriotic enough, said Natasha before disappearing into the quinjet.  
“What do you think, Bruce?” Tony asked the half naked Dr Banner. “Reckon we could come up with something?”  
“I’m never helping you on another science project again,” muttered the exhausted doctor as he staggered towards the promise of a good meal.

The second time it happened was in a national park as someone tried to outrun them on an admittedly very fast motorbike. This time Wanda was with them. “It’s always reassuring to see I’m not the weirdest thing on a mission,” she commented to Natasha. The assassin shrugged as a screaming henchmen carried by an eagle dropped a USB stick into her awaiting palm.  
“Whatever gets you through the day,” she responded as she stalked away.  
“Is she always like this?” Wanda asked Tony.  
“Oh, she’s worse to me,” came the unhelpful reply.  
“And how did she catch that USB stick?”  
“She’s just really awesome.”  
Wanda nodded thoughtfully and a voice came through the intercom. “Yes I am.”

The third time Steve summoned them, one of them managed to land on his arm.  
“How is that-?” asked a confused Tony.  
“I have found,” replied a bemused Bruce Banner, “that the eagles are easier to deal with when ignored.”  
Tony nodded. “Good idea. Chocolate raisin?”  
“Sure.”  
Wanda sidled up to them. “Do you think he needs us because I’m starting to feel invalidated by some goddamn eagles.”  
Tony gasped. “Language, Wanda!”  
Steve’s voice came through their earpieces. “You do realise I can hear you, right? And of course I still need my team. I just also happen to have...eagles.”  
“But why Steve?”  
“Because they represent freedom, Wanda. They represent the ideals of our proud nation of America.”  
“Russia has the bear as its national animal yet you don’t see me summoning any bears.”  
“Do you believe in the principals of Russia?”  
“I guess not but-”  
“The eagles are merely here to help me protect the USA. They know that I want to protect our proud nation and so they come at my call. They are not mine; they belong to no one. They are free and they want to help me achieve freedom.”  
“But specifically you,” pointed out Tony.  
“Yes, they don’t trust you Tony.”  
“Why?”  
Tony felt The Look even over the comms.

After that, the eagles did not appear for a few months and then it happened twice in the space of a week. The first time was in Texas. An evil scientist was being funded by Hydra to create plant based robots. Steve struck his Captain America pose and the eagles were above them. “WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?” asked Thor. “SINCE WHEN HAS THE GOOD CAPTAIN GAINED THE KNOWLEDGE OF LOKI?”  
“It’s not sorcery,” corrected Steve. “It’s patriotism.”  
“WHAT DOES HE MEAN?” Thor whispered to Tony.  
“No idea. But it’s been happening a lot recently.”  
The most impressive part was when Natasha managed to ride one for a few seconds between slashing the head off of a crop robot and hacking a control panel. As they flew off, Tony inadvertently hummed the American national anthem.

The fifth time was two days later. They had been called to Yosemite National Park and were trying to find where the people contaminating all the lakes were hiding when they were suddenly attacked by hundreds of marmots. “Steve,” cried Wanda. “You need to summon the eagles.”  
“I can’t believe you just said that,” said Tony.  
“I know,” she replied. “But bald eagles eat small mammals. They can help us.”  
Captain America raised his arms and cried out with a sound worryingly similar to that of a bald eagle.  
“Are you becoming an eagle?” asked Tony.  
“Probably,” replied Black Widow as she kicked away a particularly fierce one.  
The eagles lifted them out of the fray, having seen that all of the marmots in the park were there and being considerate to the local ecosystem. “We need to find where they’re hiding,” said Wanda.  
“There,” pointed Natasha.  
Captain America cawed and the eagles dropped them outside the base. They broke in and managed to stop the operation and arrest the people working there.

Their next mission was in some forests in southern Germany. As they flew over, Natasha was telling Clint and Sam about the eagles. “You better not be summoning any birds this time,” Sam told Steve. “I’m your bird. I mean, I’m your wings and I’m gonna be seriously offended if you call some eagles rather than trusting me.”  
“And I imagine Clint will be, too,” laughed Steve.  
“I certainly will be offended by such an affront to my birdy nature.”  
“Surely you place the freedom of America above your own insecurities?” Steve teased.  
The quinjet landed almost silently and Captain America led the Avengers out. They took the bandits down with ease however at one point they could have done with a few eagles. Unfortunately, it seemed they did not respond off of American soil, and they quickly had to duck whilst the Falcon and Iron Man used their powers of flight to take the role that the eagles usually played.  
“Can we have eagles next time, please, Cap?” an exhausted Tony asked as they collapsed into their seats.  
Steve just smiled knowingly in his annoying, patriotic way. “Is everything he does patriotic?” Sam muttered to Clint.  
Clint nodded earnestly. “He is Captain America.”  
“Good point.”  
“And he can summon giant eagles.”  
“Yup.”  
“How?”  
“Who knows?”  
Steve chuckled.  
“I say we just take it at red and move on,” suggested Natasha whilst somehow also looking like she knew everything.  
Everyone nodded.  
“Good.”  
And that was all that was ever said about the fact that Captain America could summon eagles.

**Author's Note:**

> Captain "PATRIOTISM" America. Why wouldn't he have the ability to summon eagles?
> 
> Please kudos, comment, cookies :)


End file.
